peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Free
' Free '''was an English rock band formed in London in 1968. The band was famed for its sensational live shows and nonstop touring. However, early studio albums did not sell very well – until the release of "Fire and Water" which featured the massive hit "All Right Now". The song helped secure them a place at the huge Isle of Wight Festival 1970 where they played to 600,000 people. By the early 1970s, Free was one of the biggest-selling British blues rock groups; by the time the band dissolved in 1973, they had sold more than 20 million albums around the world and had played more than 700 arena and festival concerts. Rolling Stone has referred to the band as "British hard rock pioneers". (Read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Free was one of the bands Peel championed during his Top Gear era. They emerged in 1969-70 on Island Records, when the label was developing its roster of rock artists (other Island artists who appeared around the same time and met with Peel's approval included King Crimson, Mott the Hoople and Jethro Tull). Free soon attained an underground reputation through gigging, radio (with sessions and plays on many Sounds of the Seventies shows hosted by DJs other than Peel) and TV appearances, and coverage in the British music press. Their melange of rock and blues was appreciated by the DJ, who featured their music extensively and booked them for three sessions and two Sunday Concert appearances. Peel followed their career until their demise in 1973 and, even after that, he still played the occasional track. Additionally, in 1975, their bass player Andy Fraser recorded a Peel session. Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: All Right Now (LP - Fire and Water) Island '#6''' Sessions * Three sessions. "Waiting on You" from #1, entire session #2 and "Trouble on Double Time", "I'll Be Creepin" and "Mouthful of Grass" from #3 officially released on "Live at the BBC" (Island Records ‎– 9840662, 2006). 1. Recorded: 1968-07-15. First broadcast: 21 July 1968. No repeats. *Waiting On You / Walk in My Shadow / Moonshine / Free Me 2. Recorded: 1969-03-17. First broadcast: 23 March 1969. Repeated: 26 May 1969. *Broad Daylight / I'm A Mover / Song of Yesterday / Over The Green Hills 3. Recorded: 1969-12-08. First broadcast: 13 December 1969. Repeated: 07 March 1970. *Trouble On Double Me Time / Mr. Big / I'll Be Creepin' / Mouthul of Grass / Woman (first broadcast 07 March 1970) Live *Recorded: 1970-01-15, Paris Theatre, London. Broadcast: 18 January 1970. Officially released on "Live at the BBC" (Island Records ‎– 9840662, 2006) #The Hunter #Woman #Free Me #Remember *Recorded: 1970-07-12, Paris Theatre, London. Broadcast: 12 July 1970. Officially released on "Live at the BBC" (Island Records ‎– 9840662, 2006) #Fire and Water #Woman #Be My Friend #Ride On A Pony #Mr. Big #Don't Say You Love Me #All Right Now Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) ;1969 *29 June 1969: I'll Be Creeping (single) Island WIP 6062 *25 October 1969: Woman (LP – Free) Island ILPS 9104 *15 November 1969: Trouble On Double Time (LP – Free) Island ILPS 9104 ;1970 *30 May 1970: All Right Now (single) Island WIP 6082 *04 July 1970: Mr. Big (LP: Fire And Water) Island ILPS 9120 ;1972 *12 May 1972: Catch a Train (LP - Free At Last) Island *16 May 1972: Child (LP - Free At Last) Island *16 May 1972: Goodbye (LP - Free At Last) Island *19 May 1972: Guardian of the Universe (LP - Free At Last) Island *23 May 1972: Travelling Man (LP - Free At Last) Island *09 June 1972: Catch a Train (LP - Free At Last) Island *13 June 1972: Magic Ship (LP - Free At Last) Island ;1973 *03 April 1973: Travellin’ In Style (single) Island *12 June 1973: The Highway Song *02 August 1973: Fire and Water (LP - Fire and Water) Island *25 December 1973: My Brother Jake (7") Island ;1975 *26 May 1975: Little Bit Of Love (single) Island ;1977 *03 January 1977: All Right Now (LP - Fire and Water) Island 1976 Festive Fifty #6 ;1978 *26 December 1978: All Right Now (LP - Fire and Water) Island 1976 Festive Fifty #6 ;2004 *05 August 2004: The Hunter (Album: Tons Of Sobs) Island ;Radio Luxembourg (1972) *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 3: The Highway Song (LP - Highway) Island, 1970 or (LP Best Of Free) A&M, 1972 *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 5: Catch a Train (LP - Free At Last) Island 9192 *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 5: Soldier Boy (LP - Free At Last) Island 9192 *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 5: Magic Ship (LP - Free At Last) Island 9192 *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 5: Guardian of the Universe (LP - Free At Last) Island 9192 See Also *Andy Fraser *Record Collection: V&A LPs *Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia *Paul Rodgers official website *Andy Fraser official website Category:Artists